Kissing It Better
by Spagthesis
Summary: When Lincoln receives some unexpected pain in a private area, Leni becomes concerned and does whatever she can to make him feel better. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: This was my second story ever, and my first full on lewd. I'm not sold on it after all this time, but I did what I could to fix up. Leni's my favorite sister, and I dig Lenicoln so that's why I wanted to do it. This will not be continued because I have another, longer story that's very similar. Despite my mixed feelings on this, I hope some of you enjoy it. Originally posted on my pastebin on 1/21/17.**

* * *

Lori had moved out for college and would be away from home the majority of the year. With her now out of the picture, Leni became placed in charge of her younger siblings when their parents weren't around. At age 17, she was cooking for the whole gang, cleaning after them, and even driving them to school in the morning.

However, she didn't do it all alone. She always received some help from her handsome, white haired little brother, Lincoln. Being age 12, he began experiencing multiple changes to his body, becoming taller, growing hair in strange places, gaining a deeper voice and everything that came along with the start of puberty.

Despite being an early bloomer, his ability to plan and organize only grew stronger which made him a valuable assistant to Leni. He was more confident, and competent than last year, avoiding making stupid decisions like trying to sell girl advice to his peers.

On the other hand, Leni still wasn't the brightest bulb in the family, but her caring and loving nature made up for it. She became a third parent to the Loud kids at this point.

With Lincoln's organization skills and Leni's maternal instincts, they became quite the team, forming an ever closer bond than they originally had, albeit similar to the one him and Lori previously shared.

Since she had left, there was no more texting Bobby, spouting literally, or bribing others to do her chores. Although, Lincoln would be flat out lying to himself if he said he didn't miss her. He missed her about as much as any of them did.

The only good change in Lori's absence was Leni earning her driver's license. Thanks to the help of Lincoln's tutoring and the lack of sabotaging, she finally did it!

So, on Friday morning, Lincoln sprung out of bed and got ready for school.

He rallied all his sisters awake , then went on with the usual, getting dressed, eating breakfast, brushing teeth and etc.

Once everyone got ready, Leni drove them to school just like any ol' regular day. She had to make multiple trips between daycare, elementary school, junior high and high school.

After being dropped off, Lincoln went to class.

"Only seven hours until the weekend begins, you can do this." He told himself as he stepped into his sixth grade classroom as the bell rang.

The school day progressed as any normal one did, classwork, recess, lunch and the always lovely homework assignments.

Unfortunately, a rude awakening awaited him by the end of the school.

Eventually, the boy remained mere seconds away from the dismissal bell ringing.

He glared at the clock, watching the seconds pass with great anticipation. So close to freedom.

Then the bell rang and Mrs. Johnson officially dismissed all the kids.

Lincoln felt thrilled and couldn't wait to finally get home. But he still had to wait for Leni to get there, as well as his younger sisters to meet him in the school parking lot.

When he made it there, he decided to hang around a shaded area, keeping his eyes peeled for Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lucy.

Said eyes ended up meeting another whom he wasn't expecting to be there.

It was Ronnie Anne, and she seemed furious, for reasons that the boy had no answers for.

"Hey!" She shouted, startling Lincoln.

"Wh-what's wrong!?" He asked fearfully. He's never seen her this infuriated before.

"You've been ignoring my texts all day! I thought you cared about me!?"

Getting this angry for not responding to a text reminded him of Lori. He remembered her complaining to Bobby over the exact same thing. The fact that he was getting chewed out for something so trivial made him retaliate.

"I don't care about your stupid texts!" Lincoln yelled, failing to realize he stepped on a huge landmine.

Hearing that set her off even further than before. Without hesitation, Ronnie Anne decided to let her actions speak for themselves as she slammed her foot into his groin, almost treating the kick as if she was playing soccer.

Lincoln collapsed on the cement in a split second.

He laid there in a fetal position, holding his crotch and groaning hopelessly in pain.

"I'll see you on Monday, lame-o." Ronnie Anne's final words before stomping away were venomous.

The thought of losing his girlfriend over such a stupid argument made the pain he endured ten times worse. He didn't know for sure if they were over, but being assaulted certainly wasn't a good sign. He always felt they were on and off, yet he didn't want to lose her for good.

After she left, Lincoln forced himself off the ground.

Tears started forming the second he finally stood up.

The boy wiped his face and eyes, doing what he could to get rid of them. He can't let his sisters see him like this.

Once doing his best to hide that he'd been crying, Lucy and the other girls showed up as planned.

"Hi, Lincoln..." Lucy said as grim as ever.

"H-hey." Lincoln awkwardly choked out as he kept his face turned away so she couldn't get a clear view of him. Nothing else was said as they waited, and he didn't want to draw any attention to himself by speaking.

Lola and Lana were too busy comparing their drawings they did for art to care. The only one who would have really sensed something was wrong is Lisa. Odds are she had other more important matters on her mind, or she didn't care enough to pry into the boy's ordeal.

Moments later, Leni arrived in the school parking lot to pick them up.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted them while they made their way inside the van.

Lincoln sat in the back right seat of Vanzilla on the way home, avoiding making eye contact with his sisters.

He turned his face away and cringed in pain throughout the short ride.

Lucky for him, the girls didn't notice anything wrong as they were pre-occupied with their usual car ride habits. Luan cracked puns, Lynn attempted to play football, Luna rocked out to her music, just a typical trip home.

A few minutes passed as they arrived home safe and sound.

As everyone left Vanzilla, Lincoln lagged behind.

Once he set foot in the front door, he wandered upstairs awkwardly and headed to the bathroom to check his privates.

"Darn it!" The boy shouted, realizing it was currently occupied by someone.

Lincoln turned around and went for the only other option, his bedroom.

Although, his trip was cut short when he accidentally bumped into Leni.

"Sorry, Leni!" He spoke nervously.

His big sister immediately noticed tears on his glistened face. Her concerned, caring instincts immediately kicked in.

"What's wrong, Lincy!?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm o-okay..." He stuttered as his lips quivered. He held it in as much as he could, but even she knew he clearly wasn't 'okay.'

"No, you're not!" Leni instantly shot his lie down as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedroom.

She shut the door behind her swiftly so they could have some privacy.

"Tell me what happened Lincy, who hurt you!?" Leni demanded, feeling her blood boil just looking at him.

"Ronnie Anne..." He admitted.

"Why!?" Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"We haven't been getting along lately, we got in a argument after school and she kicked me in my..." Lincoln found himself choking again.

"Tell me!" Leni cried, becoming more frustrated with the situation at hand.

Lincoln became too petrified to answer. Instead, he gestured to his privates, hoping she would understand what he meant by that signal.

"She kicked you in your no-no spot?" She asked, a little confused as she brought a hand up to rub her chin.

"Yeah..." Lincoln confessed. It was hard to admit, embarrassing even, but he needed to say it. Him getting bullied by Ronnie has happened before anyways. All of his sisters were generally protective of him, especially Leni.

"Can I see it?" She asked, finding herself growing strangely curious.

"Uhh..." Lincoln hesitated. The idea of anyone seeing him nude below the waist painted him with fear.

"I might be able to make the pain go away." Leni mentioned.

Something about her sincerity made Lincoln give in. She is sweet, caring, and not really mean spirited like some of his other siblings.

He reminded himself that she's already seen him nude before when he was a baby, hoping to reassure himself that doing this wouldn't be a bad thing. It's no big deal, right?

Disregarding those thoughts, he pulled down his jeans and boxers slowly, revealing his nether regions.

His genitals were a flaming red, it became blatantly clear that they took some damage recently.

Lincoln stared at his feet, too afraid to see the look on Leni's face.

She peered at the boy's length before finally speaking. "I can kiss it and make it all better."

Before Lincoln even reacted properly, Leni got on her knees and pressed her warm, soft lips against the tip of his penis. She treated it like any normal boo boo that could be kissed better. Except this wasn't ordinary in the slightest.

She kept contact for a few seconds, ensuring he felt her love and affection before pulling away.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Not really..." Lincoln mumbled. He technically wasn't lying either.

Leni pondered for a bit, still goggling at his exposed goods.

It took only a few seconds for her to figure it out. She knew to how to make him feel better, that is, if she's learned anything from her older sister.

"Oh, I know what to do! I saw Lori do this to Bobby once, I think he must have had an owie down there, too!" Leni exclaimed as she moved her head back towards his genitals.

She placed his rod's tip into her mouth and began sucking on it without an ounce of insecurity. She had to make him feel better, and this way may just help.

Leni pushed her head down, taking even more of it.

Lincoln's cock hardened instantaneously as his knees grew weak, and his heart filled with lust.

He soon gave in, showing no intention of stopping her. It simply felt too good to be true. He sided with the devil on his shoulder and rolled with it, letting her suck him off relentlessly while he stared into her once pure eyes.

In the meantime, Leni spent a lot of time licking, and slurping on his member until the boy climaxed.

"Aagh." Lincoln groaned, blowing his fresh load into the girl's loving mouth.

She hardly even acknowledged it while she swallowed most of it down.

After his flow stopped, she pulled his penis out from her mouth and let out a heavy gasp.

"Wow, Lincy..." She spoke, wiping his leftovers off the side of her mouth and digesting them.

His eyes widened as he saw what she's capable of. She seemed talented at this, and not to mention how divine it felt. Maybe he could take this even further?

"Hey, this white sticky stuff tastes really good!" She said, flicking her tongue around and experiencing her first taste of semen.

Lincoln couldn't do anything except nod to her statement.

He began thinking, what if Leni was feigning ignorance and giving in to her own sexual desires? Or maybe she honestly just didn't know what on earth she was doing? Either way, he definitely didn't have any gripes.

His train of thought crashed when he noticed a wet stain on the girl's panties.

"Hey, Leni, are you okay?" He asked, pointing towards her soaked crotch.

"Oh, no, I wet myself!" She cried in embarrassment.

Lincoln just kept on staring at her vagina. He could see her cameltoe appearing through the cloth of her panties. Knowing how he is going through puberty, he gained interest in finding out how she looked down there.

"Hey, Leni, lay down real quick, I want to try something..." He suggested on a whim.

Without thinking, the girl did as told and laid on her bed.

While she remained there, the boy made a bold move when he approached her.

He gripped her hips, lowering her soaked panties, revealing her very own 'no-no' spot and the juices layered in it.

Before Leni could react, Lincoln got his on knees to face his target.

The pink lips were puffy and wet, almost resembling a sweet fruit to him for some reason.

What did it taste like? He can only imagine as he motioned his mouth towards it.

Once getting there, Lincoln licked her lower lips with great enthusiasm.

Following a little taste, he forced his tongue deep into her fresh love tunnel. In his mind, he felt he owed her this after experiencing her own oral love.

Leni became ecstatic at the sensation, managing only to spout gibberish as her brother used his tongue to explore her hole.

The taste of skin, flesh, vaginal fluids overwhelmed him. He grew erect again in less than a minute.

Lincoln finished up eating out Leni moments later, though decided to follow up with some penetration.

Tasting her is one thing, but how about actually doing her? He had gotten this far, why stop now? His penis certainly hoped he'd follow through. Aside from that, this is another way he can show his sister that he truly loved her.

With her legs still spread out, the boy took advantage by mounting her.

He used one hand to spread her lower lips apart as the other guided his rod to its destination.

She was still trapped in an orgasmic state during this, moaning as her little bro pleased her in ways she didn't even know were possible.

Lincoln pounded his way through her tight folds with fierce determination. The feeling of being inside her couldn't be described with simple words. The same could be said from Leni's perspective as well. It was pure, wholesome sexual enjoyment and more.

Despite the thin walls of their home, no one heard the sounds of the two doing the dirty deed. They were downstairs and completely oblivious, being too busy arguing about who's the hottest guy on The Dream Boat.

The moans, groans and the noise of their very flesh slapping against each other went on for what seemed like for eternity.

Following some repetitive and heavy thrusts into his sister's vagina, Lincoln came once again.

Relentlessly, he shot his semen all up inside her cozy, warm flesh cave while simultaneously feeling his member sprayed with Leni's juices as she also reached orgasm.

The two lovers remained in their sexual embrace briefly.

Feeling too exhausted to say anything, they took a moment to recover.

Glancing at each other while embraced, Lincoln became the first to act by pulling out, causing his seed, and a tiny portion of blood to drip out on the bed sheets.

"Oh, there's that white sticky stuff again!" Leni pointed out gleefully, looking at her punished womanhood.

"Heh, yeah, there it is again..." Lincoln laughed awkwardly, glancing at it. The amount of semen was abundant, and an unfortunate reminder of something he had forgotten, pregnancy.

The notion of her becoming pregnant struck him with fear. For all he knew, she could've been on birth control. He knew Lori used it regularly without a doubt, but what about Leni? He felt extremely anxious the more he thought of it.

Disregarding that, he pulled his jeans and boxers back up to his waist and spoke up.

"Leni, can you please keep this just between us? I don't want our sisters getting involved." He said, scratching the back of his head uneasily.

"Oh, you mean about how you got your owie?" She asked.

"Yeah, that..." He replied.

"Okay, Lincy, I'll keep that between us!" Leni assured.

She planted a light kiss on his cheek, leaving a slight mixture of saliva and semen on his face, then followed up with a warm hug.

"I'll be downstairs watching tv with the girls, you should totes come join us." She suggested joyfully as she let go of him.

"I think I will, right after I wash my face..." Lincoln mumbled.

"See you in a bit, Lincy!" Leni said, skipping merrily out the door to go join the others. All of them were crowded on the couch downstairs and still watching, arguing about the dating show.

As soon as she left he felt it, guilt, shame, anxiety and sexual satisfaction. The three former overrode the latter, unfortunately.

Lincoln got out of the sex stenched room and made his way to the restroom to clean up.

When he got there, he turned on the sink, grabbed a bar of soap and commenced scrubbing his negative feelings away.

As he washed himself clean, he recalled how happy Leni seemed after their affair. The guilt lingered, but at least he pleased her. It's not so often he gets to see her so joyous lately, especially seeing how she's burdened by more responsibility over her siblings these days.

Following finishing scrubbing his face, hands, and arms, Lincoln stared blankly into the mirror, noticing is face remained a bright red.

"Hmmm, maybe no one else will notice..." He spoke to himself as he casually exited the bathroom, hoping to act as natural as possible when he joined his sisters in the living room.

However, on his way there he sensed something wrong.

In a split second, his facial issue became the least of his worries when he could hear Leni talking downstairs.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys, Lincoln and I just had the most fun ever!" She exclaimed happily.

Lincoln then heard her go on and on about their sexual encounter to the girls. Showing no remorse for the consequences of her actions, she spilled every detail. All the little things they did together, the oral, and vaginal sex. Of course, she came up with her own way to describe it. The key detail she left out being the reason why her and him did it.

Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and for reasons unknown, even Lily's jaws were dropped to the ground after hearing Leni's blabbering. Disgust, shock and confusion plagued the entire house at that very moment.

Then it all hit the boy like a brick, the split second where he screwed up. He had only told Leni to keep his crotch pain incident a secret, instead of the events that occurred in the bedroom as a whole.

Lincoln was devastated. His little heart pounded, he felt himself sweating profusely.

Overwhelmed by shame and fear, he rushed into his room and barricaded himself inside. He assumed his relationship with his family would be ruined forever.

The only light that could be seen in this situation, is if all his sisters kept this a secret from their parents. He thought if they found out he would be grounded for eternity, or be sent away to live elsewhere. He couldn't have that happen.

The odds of this being kept secret between his sisters was highly unlikely. Lisa would 'remove' the information from her brain, Luan would make incest puns constantly and Lola was a notorious tattle-tale, she'd blackmail him for it in a flash. He would practically have to beg them to keep quiet about it, yet there's no way of ensuring that, especially not with Leni mentioning it like she did.

These horrid thoughts and feelings ravaged Lincoln as he collapsed onto his bed.

The only words he spoke to himself as he laid awake nervously were... "Dang it, Leni."


End file.
